A Moment in Time
by Isadora345
Summary: It seems that the Volturi is causing even more problems for the Cullens.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I don't have a good enough excuse for not updating in years. Life happened. Anyway, I've finished high school. Since I'm older, my writing style has **

**chaneged so I've decided to redo this story.**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Our feet splashed in the water that was in the tunnel. I was pretty sure that they could hear us because of the water and the fact that I was panting so loudly. Edward

was beginning to run faster and I couldn't keep up much longer. He quickly looked back and saw me struggling. Next thing I knew, he swung me into his arms and

began running at full vampire speed. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

The look on Edward's face was tense. The fact that he was worried made me worry. I gasped as I heard splashing noises behind us. I tried to look over Edward's

shoulder but he held me tight to his chest, preventing me. He began to run even faster. The dark tunnel walls blurred by and I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Then suddenly there was light and the noise of our pursuers ceased.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_3 Days before_

I sighed, annoyed. "Alice, we've been here for hours. Can we please leave now?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine." I was surprised that she let it go so easily.

When we pulled into the Cullen driveway I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Edward caught me as I stumbled out, of course. "Whoa there" he quipped. "Had fun?" he teased. "I mocked glared at him. "No, I did not, although you already knew that." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Emmett and Jasper" Alice called. They walked out of the house at human speed, in no rush to bring the bags into the house. "Can you guys bring the bags into the house please?" she asked, sweetly. "Of course" Jasper murmured, as they walked around to the trunk. "Wow, I was expecting a lot more than this" Emmett chirped. "Yeah, well Bella cut our trip short" Alice sent an irritated glance my way and glided into the house.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me into the house. We headed straight into his room. I took off my shoes and plopped myself down onto his black leather couch. I sighed. "Tired?" Edward asked, sitting next to me. "No, my feet hurt" I replied. He pulled my feet into his lap and began to massage them. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the armrest of couch. My lips let out a low moan before I could stop it. A blush immediately reddened my cheeks and it darkened at the sound of Emmet's laugh.

I glanced at Edward. He was smirking at me! I was shocked for a second and then I narrowed my eyes at him. He thought that was funny? There was a knock at the door before I could say anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I wanted to say something since it has been brought to my attention before. The characters in my story may not be mine but this is my portrayal of them. So please do not become upset if they do not act exactly as they would in the books. I try to keep them as close to the likeness that Ms. Meyer wroted them in but a complete copy in impossibl****e. Okay, so on with the story.**

* * *

Edward tensed. I looked at him questioningly. "Alice wants to talk to everyone downstairs" he explained. He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he lead me downstairs.

When we reached downstairs everyone was already seated and waiting for us in the living room. My mind began to race. What was going on? "Alice had a vision." Edward answered for me.

"What was the vision about?" I asked, looking around the room. "The Volturi" Alice answered. I raised my eyebrows, shocked. "What do they want, Alice?" Esme inquired. "Well, I'm not exactly sure at the moment the future keeps changing, but I do know that they will be sending a messenger soon." Alice replied, staring into space, trying to remember.

"Okay, that means nothing is concrete yet" Carlisle announced. "Or that they are trying to get around Alice's visions" Edward countered. "That is true" Emmett agreed. "We can't right this off as nothing especially with their conditions for Bella."

"Fair enough, Alice will just keep an eye out" Carlisle reasoned. Everyone agreed and returned to their respective room. "Well, I should probably take you home" Edward suggested. I nodded.

* * *

After we pulled up in front of Charlie's house I leaned over and gave Edward a kiss. "See you in ten minutes" he said, as he pulled away. "Ten? That's pretty long for you" I teased. He smirked at me. "I have to talk to Carlisle about something" he said. "Okay" I said, not wanting to pry. "See you in ten."

"So, no Edward today?" Charlie inquired, as he got seated at the kitchen table. "No" I said, rolling my eyes as I settled myself across from him. "He's busy today." "Hmm"he responded. I quickly finished my food and took Charlie's plate when he was done.

When I finished doing the dishes, I made my way to my room. I opened my door to find Edward lying down on my bed with his hands behind his head. He had a trouble look on his face that vanished so fast that I question I even saw it.

"Hey" I said, locking the door. He smiled and sat up. I climbed onto the bed and put my head on his chest. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. "Don't worry yourself with me" he responded. I leaned up and looked at him in the eyes. "Edward, you aren't the only one who gets to worry." "Alright" he relented. "I was thinking about you're the Volturi and your change." "What about it?" I asked.

"Well, they won't exactly be pleased when they realized you are still human" Edward began. "Okay. So you'll change me now?" I asked, brightly. "No" Edward replied, amused. I sighed. "Then where are you going with this?" I asked. "Carlisle and I are hoping to persuade them to hold off until after the wedding" Edward explained. I sighed again. "You know if I was any other guy, I would be offended or even insecure about your reluctance to marry me" Edward said. _"Insecure?"_I asked, incredulously. He nodded and I realized how tense he looked. I sat up so I could gaze into his saddened golden eyes. "Edward my reluctance to marry you has nothing to do with you. As odd as that sounds. You know it stems from my parents failed marriage." I shushed him when he tried to interrupt me. "However, I love you and this is what you want. _I'll_ always want to make you happy. So I'll happily become your wife." I leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

**We will be meeting this messenger in the next chapter.**


End file.
